The Last Of The Popcorn
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: A series of Sheyla moments. Mostly unrelated oneshots. Ch. 11 - She had never, in a thousand years, imagined walking into the scene she found herself in now.
1. Scary Movies

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Stargate or anything remotely that cool. So don't sue me.

This came to me when watching Season One's "Home" when John says to Teyla "Remember the last of that popcorn we had?" or something to that effect. From writing this I got a few more ideas for cute little Sheyla moments.

For the most part they'll probably be one-shots, with the exception of the first three chapters, which sort of go together. And might be set in various seasons, Chapter one is set in Season One.

So, sit back and enjoy…..

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Scary Movies (Part 1/3)

Major Sheppard walked quickly towards only room in Atlantis (as far as they knew) that housed a make-shift movie theatre. This, when it came down to it, meant it was the only room with a couch and a DVD player. He and Teyla were going to have something of a monster movie extravaganza.

Right, so there were only three or four _scary_ movies to pick from. At least one of them had been 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' – maybe not scary, but at least good for a thrill.

"Teyla…" he said as he entered the room, "Guess what?" she raised an eyebrow at him as he handed her a bowl of popcorn.

"I do not know."

"This-" he said, taking his seat next to her, "is the last of the popcorn."

"Truly?"

"Mmm. So we better make this one hell of movie night." And he took a handful.

"Should we not see if others would like some of the popcorn?"

John smiled a little, he loved the way she said it – like her mouth wasn't used to the word popcorn. It was one of the many things he'd come to like about Teyla, the way she took her time to say unfamiliar words...the way her lips formed - whoa, talk about out of left field. He should just answer her. "Nah, besides they were invited and they said they had _better_ things to do." And with that he started the movie.

While the film played, John kept casting sideways glances at her, doing his best to not get caught. She didn't seem to mind the movie, but he figured the next time they sat down together he should find something a little more lighthearted. Every day of her life must have been just a little terrifying – what with the Wraith. But Teyla had barely moved a muscle except to take more popcorn and throw a few looks in John's direction; which meant his eyes had to dart forward again, lest she see him watching her.

Somewhere near the middle of the movie the popcorn was gone, the bowl had been discarded and Teyla had asked only a few questions. Mostly about whether or not people really did things like that to one another on Earth, John just did his best to breeze over it. For some reason he felt telling her people did do terrible things to each other back home would make him look less appealing in her eyes.

Besides, there were more important things to think. Like the fact that Teyla had hardly moved an inch out of fear or shock from anything in the movie. And while not initially his plan, scary movies were supposed to have certain perks.

"This isn't having quite the right affect." He mumbled at one point.

She turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when this first came out on Earth and people went to see it, it freaked 'em out." he gestured to the screen, "Good date movie."

"Date movie?" and by the way she asked he knew she didn't know what that meant. So he would get to explain it to her.

"Date movies are movies you go to see...with a date." Yeah, he was smooth. But she was looking at him with those eyes, her eyes, and they were like a shimmering sink hole, one he really didn't mind getting stuck in. It took him a moment to get his mind back on track. "It's pretty much just a good excuse to get close – do the arm thing."

And in demonstration he yawed, raising an arm, and with next to no stealth, brought said arm down directly across Teyla's shoulders. He laughed and wagged his eyebrows at her, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. Or that she wouldn't grimace and scoot a little in the opposite direction.

With a smile of her own, she glanced at his hand, now mere millimeters from her shoulder. "And do women not find this an obvious attempt?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully," I was demonstrating, otherwise wouldn't have seen it coming; but yeah, they know and I don't think most of them mind. Sometimes girls back home get scared, this" he wiggled his fingers against her shoulder, eyes having moved back to the film, "makes it easier for them to snuggle up to their guy."

Teyla's attention was on John, mischief shone in her eyes and she asked, "And am I to…snuggle?"

He smiled inwardly. There was that delicate pronunciation again. He'd have to make a list of words he'd like to hear her pronounce – just to see how her smooth voice would interpret the symbols. Maybe he'd make a list and just listen to her read it every now and again.

"Well, you could – theoretically speaking." He looked at her, "Maybe experience one of, I think, Earths finer traditions." He placed a hand flat over his heart, "I know I wouldn't mind." There was a silence between them, and for a moment he thought he'd over reached. That now having invited her to get close she would take her attention off of him and return it solely to the movie. "Teaching you, that is." He added quickly, and turned back to the movie. "You know, traditions…and stuff"

By the end of the movie though, Teyla had moved closer. Her body had warmed his, and she seemed to fit with him. At one point her head had dropped so low as to rest on his shoulder and he couldn't stop the smile. It had been a long time since anyone had used him as a pillow. He forgot how much he liked it.

When they were cleaning up and gathering their things, he said with a smile, "Someday I'll have to teach you about spooning."

"Spooning? Is that a game of some kind?"

Oh, spooning was definitely one of the words he was putting on his list.

* * *

TBC 

The next tow bits are formed off of this. Please R and R – takes two seconds! Also if anyone has any Sheyla moments they want to see, or things they thing would be cute but don't want to write themselves, let me know!!!

Thanks!!


	2. How McKay Embarrassed Sheppard

Now, this is short andTeyla isn't in it, but it all builds on chapter one and helps with chapter three. Plus I couldn't resist having McKay give Shep a bat of a hard time.

Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

How McKay Embarrassed Sheppard (Part 2/3)

When Rodney McKay walked into his lab and saw Major John Sheppard sitting there, he really wanted to stop the smirk he felt spreading across his face. He wanted to milk the information he'd just received for all it was worth. He wasnted to savor the moment, as it were.

But he couldn't. He was not good at bluffing. As it was he barely stopped the giggle, and oh yes, it would have been something of a giggle, from escaping his lips.

Luckily he managed to mostly cover it with an "Oh, hello Major." Of course Rodney wasn't exactly graceful, so Sheppard caught it.

"What?" McKay saw the way John's eyes narrowed. He knew the Major could see through him, knew that John could see plain as day that he was trying to keep something from him, but hey, how often did _Rodney_ get to make _Sheppard_ sweat something?

"Oh, just things. You know… normal things." His hands were flying everywhere. He might burst out laughing.

"Well pretend I don't know."

"Ah, well, hmmm. I heard it from Zelenka, so the information is second hand. Or is that more like fifth or sixth hand? It's like a game of telephone, Major. So it isn't necessarily true, but I could see it being true." Rodney's smirk had grown to a full blown smile, "Anyway, Zelenka heard it from, uh, Kirchner, I think her name is. Who heard from Alan Rhoads who heard from Crosswell who over heard it when that Snowden girl was talking in the Mess Hall with-"

"Jeez, McKay you sound like a little girl in high school . Just spit it out already!"

Rodney folded his arms and leaned back against one of the tables, near its edge, doing to his best to look like the man with the upper hand. "Apparently, Teyla saw a couple of your marines playing a little game of _hockey_" it was McKay's sport so there was smugness in his voice as he said it, "with their dinner knives."

John's eyes and ears seemed to perk up, and McKay figured he was putting it all together. A game played with knives - which were utensils. And what else are utensils?

"And she asked if that was anything like" he looked over Sheppard's head for a brief second, like he was trying to find the word, "spooning."

"What?" Rodney might not be good at bluffing, but he was at least getting better at reading people (so long as they were his team mates anyway) and Sheppard just told him that that game of telephone rung true. "Why would she say that?"

The slightest hint of red seemed to be making its way into Sheppard's cheeks. Oddly enough, Rodney found it slightly endearing – which made him feel slightly nauseous. He could see Teyla and Sheppard having a thing, or a thing that became, well, whatever – that wasn't _really_ his business. They seemed to work well enough together, but he worried that something might happen. What if they broke up and some awkward tension split the team? That could lead to him-them, all of them getting hurt. Or he-they, they could all get killed on a mission. And that kinda bothered him. A lot actually, and not just the part of _him_ that was included in _they_.

He looked at the pink that was becoming redder and decided; they should enjoy as much happiness as they could before some disaster befell them. And he really couldn't help but goad Sheppard now. "I think there was mention of you teaching Teyla how to spoon?"

"Shut up McKay." John stood and made his way towards the door and was sure to bump shoulders with the scientist as he passed. McKay turned on his heels as the Major crossed the threshold and moved into the hallway.

Hand on his shoulder; he shouted "Good luck with that!"

With a smile he set about what he'd been there to do.

* * *

TBC 

R and R...I promise the next chapter has spooning :)...


	3. Spooning

This got really long and I didn't really intend for it to be, but I like it. And the end is really endearing - at least I think so. But, as promised, there is spooning.

I upped the rating, just because it gets a little suggestive later in there (nothing too bad) but who knows what might be in later posts.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Spooning (Part 3/3)

"Stow the five dollar words McKay and get us out of here." Sheppard said into his radio. He took one last look at the door that had slid closed, locking them in, and then shot a smile and nod over his shoulder to Teyla. She sat on one of the many white couches found throughout Atlantis and she looked unconcerned.

"_Well when I figure out what you did I'll be able to fix it. Until then, you'll have to wait. Now stop bothering me."_ was his only response.

John moved across the dust covered floor and took a seat next to Teyla. They'd been out exploring the city and were probably a good thirty minute jog from the control tower. When they'd entered the room, the doors had closed, locked up and what little power had been running through it had shut off and that was that.

So John probably had some time on his hands.

He didn't mind spending it in Teyla's presence. Since they'd watched the movie together – and with her asking around about spooning – he'd found that he was thinking about her more and more. And to be honest, it scared him just a little. The rate and intensity with which thoughts of her were monopolizing his mind…though, he was pretty sure he wouldn't trade them (or any minute with her) for the world.

"So," he said taking a seat next to her, "know any games?"

"Most Athosian games require greater space than this."

"And me without my playing cards. Well, we got time." He looked around the room again, he wasn't expecting trouble here. He unzipped his vest and laid it on the ground, Teyla followed suit. "What do you think this place was? We can bet on it." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Could be fun."

"Perhaps a waiting area of some kind." There were a few other doors, all locked, on either side of the room. "And what will I win?"

_**A kiss?**_

He didn't.

She smiled and looked down.

He did. He said that out loud.

"And you will win?" he opened his mouth to answer, thought better of it and closed it before he had a chance to blurt out something else, "Perhaps I should choose?" she asked, looking at him again.

"Good idea. You know, on Earth we have word games." He shared a look with her, "Yeah, I don't like them much either. Oh, or we have _bonding_ games." He leaned a little her way and tapped her with his elbow.

"Such as?"

"Well, there's Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever…" thinking about it, they weren't games he was sure he wanted to play with her – at least at this moment. They were trapped in a room together. Alone. And, well, those games (he was almost ashamed to admit) in high school, had lent him a helping hand a time or two. But with doors that could open any minute with McKay on the other side– well it might not be a good idea, for a few reasons.

She turned her body more towards the Major, "What is Truth or Dare?"

"Well, you pick one and if it's dare you have to do whatever you're told. If it's truth you have to answer the question honestly." He grinned at her; maybe this could be a fun game. "Truth or dare Teyla."

She straightened just slightly, if hadn't known her he might have missed it and when she looked at him full in the face, her eyes dared him. He felt a thrill shoot through his body. It was like she was preparing herself for battle. He had to be careful though, it seemed as though she knew just how to provoke him, manipulate him (all in ways he was sure, in various circumstances, he would enjoy) she was a challenge. He loved it.

"Seeing anyone?"

"Major!" her eyes had widened just a bit, she hadn't been expecting it. In his mind, Sheppard did a little happy dance – he'd surprised her faster than he thought he could.

"Hey, it's the rules of the game. I ask, you answer."

She smiled back at him, "I see many people on a daily basis."

In his head he abruptly stopped dancing. She recovered much too quickly, and her answer was sneaky. It's a good try, but no way was he letting it slide. "That's not what I meant."

She inclined her head, he took that to mean she was agreeing to the rules, "I have made a few close friends." After a moment's hesitation, she looked at John and added "Some closer then others."

He smiled; "Well…" he hoped his grin wasn't an idiotic one. That only made him smile more, because he couldn't even remember the last time he cared how he looked to someone. "That's really nice."

"Truth or dare Major."

"John."

"John."

He thought for a minute, he didn't have any idea what she might possibly dare him to do and he wasn't sure if that bothered him more than not knowing what she could ask. "Truth."

Her eyes held that fire again, and she mimicked his earlier words, "Seeing anyone?"

"Well, depends. I guess I have to wait and see what happens." She took in his answer and regarded him with a small, tightlipped smile as her eyes flicked across his body.

He knew how to push a few buttons, too. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"No, pick truth."

"Those are not the rules."

He leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. "Well, we're playing Truth or Truth now."

"Truth or Truth?"

"It's a childish variation of the game. Usually the kids that don't want to do any dares try to get everyone to play that version." Their eyes locked as she considered. He couldn't help but stare at her. She turned her head and he caught the lines of her neck.

Even sitting she appeared graceful and agile. Her skin looked soft and warm and he wanted to feel it on his hands. Wanted to feel her heart beat under his lips.

He shook his head, what he needed was to put on the breaks. Being locked in room was no excuse to go crazy and start doing things he wouldn't normally do. But he wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms. They were playing truth of dare…maybe he should let her pick dare. Or maybe it just didn't matter to him anymore. He started forward, stretching out a hand to take one of hers.

She looked startled, different from when he'd asked her that first question. He stood, pulling her to her feet along with him. He had to kiss her, had to like he needed to breathe. The desire was overwhelming; to kiss her, hold her, feel her under his hands. He wanted as much contact as possible, for as long as possible. Doors be damned.

He was so, so close to her. Inches apart. He knew his heart was pounding against his ribcage, he could hear it.

"_Sheppard, it's McKay."_

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

"What?" it was hardly more than an angry whisper he'd _just managed_ to get out. In the same way that he'd _only just_ been able to halt his movement; but his gaze was still on Teyla.

"_Look, we're losing light out here. We have to go back to Control, work on it from there."_

"What?" with an apology in his eyes, he tore himself from Teyla and looked at the door. "You're just going to leave us here?"

"_You want out, yes?"_ McKay didn't wait for an answer, _"Then I need to be where I can do the best work, and at this moment, standing outside in the dark is not it. So yes, I'm leaving you."_

"McKay-"

"_Oh, we'll have radio contact the whole time; you really don't need to worry."_

"Fine. But I'm going to remember this."

"_Yes, yes." _after a beat he added, _"Try to behave. McKay out."_ John could hear the smirk, and for a second he wondered if Rodney had lied about not being able to open the door. He looked at the window, set in the back wall and from what he could tell of the outside world – the sun was definitely sinking.

He turned back to Teyla, who was still standing. And that was all; he just stood there looking at her. He really didn't know what her silence meant. He couldn't even recall if she had moved with him and towards him as he'd pulled her to her feet. Maybe he'd shocked the hell out of her.

"Look, I'm…" he took a deep breath to calm himself. His heart was still racing. "If I ever do anything that makes you…if I ever cross a line just, you know, deck me one. So I know."

"We are going to be stuck for at least a little longer?"

"Looks like."

She nodded, looked around the room and turned her attention back to Sheppard. She smiled again and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is there sufficient room here for spooning?"

He laughed, "You don't really need that much room. You usually fall asleep doing it."

"I have had a very long day."

He watched her, trying to gage her sincerity, to figure out if she knew what spooning was by now and was just playing like she didn't. "Okay, um." He swallowed and retook his seat on the couch. There should be enough room. He took another breath, another gulp and felt his heart start banging around in its cage again.

"Major Sheppard are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah." Damn, he looked nervous. _Just do it, you know you want to. _"Well, I lay down…" he stretched out on the couch, on his side with one hand propping up his head and his back to the couches. "And now you."

She moved cautiously, slowly, until her shoulders came to be pressed against the Major's chest. He reigned in his breathing but was sure his heart would beat a bruise into her back.

"And now we just – get comfortable."

Comfortable took all of three seconds and for them to lay their heads down. With his arm draped across her side he found his eyes closing. He couldn't fall asleep, not until he'd committed this to memory. The feel of her against him, the warmth…

"You smell nice." He murmured. He felt her move into him, to scoot closer and let out a long breath like she'd never experienced anything quite so peaceful. He didn't think that he had either.

With his thumb etching soft lines on Teyla's skin he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke a few hours later, he was surprised to find that Teyla hadn't fallen from their make-shift bed. He was almost entirely on his back with Teyla wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder. He watched her sleep, it was the most breath taking thing he'd ever seen. To think it had taken him this much time and too many light-years to find someone he could connect with that instantly. He was pretty sure he was falling, and hard, for his teammate.

Her eyes opened, soft and full of sleep, her brown eyes caught his. He knew those doors would be opening any time now, but he really couldn't care.

"That's spooning." He said. He brushed his hand across her cheek and through her hair. He smiled, moved her free arm across his chest, leaving her hand at the nape of his neck, her fingers just brushing his hair. His hand came to rest on her back and he pulled her closer. "Now we're cuddling."

* * *

R and R! Thanks and keep an eye out for more randomness! 


	4. Apologies

This takes place after "Be All Sins Remember'd". Just pretend like there haven't been two episodes since.

R and R. Enjoy.

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Apologies (Part 1/1)

"_If you make a mistake you own up to it, and apologize. It's the only way to get things back to where they should be. There's no pretending in the real world, son."_

He couldn't remember why his father had given him that little speech, but knew that his father had been right.

You can't pretend things into or out of existence. It was a violently simple truth.

He couldn't pretend that he and Teyla were anything more that what they'd always been – really close friends, who might occasionally hint at something deeper. He couldn't pretend she wasn't pregnant by another man, or that it didn't bother him.

He couldn't pretend that he hadn't been more than a little mean in the moments following her announcement; or the fact that since then he'd hardly said two words to her about the pregnancy. The only conversations they'd had about it was when he'd told her (over and over) that she was _not_ going on any more missions.

Now here they were, six months later – Teyla was nearly three days overdue, and he'd yet to apologize for shouting at her all that those months ago. She'd taken him by surprise. The fact that she was actually pregnant was only half the reason he'd reacted the way he had. To suddenly learn that you were responsible for a life you didn't even know was there? A child's life.

A child who could have died before taking it's first breath, because John hadn't been quick enough to save it's mother. The loss of Teyla alone would be devastating. He was pretty sure that was why he'd acted so badly, and spoken so harshly. He was angry at not having been told, sure, but he'd felt hurt. Teyla was _pregnant_, she was _seeing_ someone.

And it wasn't him.

He always thought he'd have time. Time to make his move. Time for the right time to present itself. A scoff escaped his lips – he'd had time, three years give or take. He'd talked, flirted, and held himself back.

He was a damn fool.

At the rate he was going, he was a fool that was going to get himself (or Rodney, or Ronon) killed off world because he'd taken to spending his nights roaming the city rather than sleeping. He was on his way to the mess hall to grab some water, and some air. He practically ran through the cafeteria, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed for the nearest balcony. When he felt the cool night air, he slowed down. He knew where he wanted to go, and he didn't feel the need to rush.

He glanced over the railing as he walked; at night Atlantis lit up. A soft golden glow all but swallowed the city, it made it hard to find a dark corner, but John had done it. He leaned back, against the city, head tilted towards the sky. Despite the light of the city, there were a hundred dozen stars littered across the sky. The only visible moons were somewhere behind Sheppard, but he knew they were probably just as bright as the city.

The last thing he'd expected was someone to come from his right.

"John." _**Teyla. Great. **_The fates had conspired against him. If he wouldn't go to her, they'd bring her to him – and he would have apologize. With a sigh, he lifted his body his body from the ground.

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"I was told that walking would perhaps…" he caught her eyes for the briefest second. He really wanted to not have to have this conversation. "Movement is said to help."

John's eyes flickered across Teyla's stomach; even in the dark, the swell of her child was quite evident. His father's words echoed through his head. He needed to make things right – and before she gave birth.

"Teyla, I'm sorry." A quick hand through the hair and he caught her gaze again, and this time held it, "I've been a real ass this whole time. When you told us…I really didn't mean to come off the way I did. I was just-" _**Heartbroken?**_ "-caught off guard."

"I know." It sounded even, simple, and rife with meaning. At least that's how John heard it. "Nothing is as I imagined it would be."

He read in her words every thing he'd already berated himself for. There had been something. Neither of them had made a move and now there was no going back. Things would never, ever be the same. He could only hope to try and make a place in Teyla and her child's life, and hope she would allow him that.

Without thinking he wrapped her in a hug; and with only the briefest pause she hugged back. He'd missed having her around, talking with her, being able to look her in the eye without feeling hurt or jealous.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Teyla. And your kid. You know that, right?" he held her at arms length, hands on her shoulders.

"I do."

"Good." His hands dropped to his sides and they stood there, silence settling over them.

"Movement, huh?"

"Yes."

"How's that been working out for ya?" she smiled down at her stomach, then back at

John, "Yeah." He extended a hand to her, "So, walk?"

She accepted, "Thank you." Hand in hand they started off.


	5. How 'The Ark' Should Have Ended

This scene picks up right where 'The Ark' left off. Only Sheppard comes back.

Thanks to _Vaapad _for reminding me how this episode ended. I'd forgotten.

Enjoy. R and R!!

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

How 'The Ark' Should Have Ended (Part 1/1)

"That's not the reason I did it."

She knew he did it because he was furiously protective of those around him. There were moments, however, when their eyes met and she felt as though there might be more to it.

He cared for those he called friend – only a few months ago he'd shown his loyalty to Ronon, back on Sateda. She felt things were slightly different, when it came to her relationship with the Colonel. There was something – deeper – going on.

A gentle smile, "I know."

"Don't go feelin' special." Despite his words, she smiled still, "I'd have done it for any one of you."

"Of course." It was true, but his reaction to each would be different. When Ronon was taken, he'd shouted and demanded to be allowed to go after him. Rodney told her that when they realized Jamus had taken her; he'd shouted and demanded for a way to save her – and then only spoke when asking what they'd come up with.

His desire to save and protect those he cares for was admirable. Often times he would do as much as he could to save a people he barely knows. She was certain that when the day came for John Sheppard's life to end, that he would die becoming someone's savior.

He was walking away, and she didn't want to see him go. "Except for maybe McKay."

She slid out of the covers, and off the bed, "John."

Without turning he says, "Maybe McKay." He looked back at her and she could see the thought of '_what are you doing' _flash through his eyes. He turned and folded his arms

across his chest. "If I remember correctly, Carson said for you to stay in bed."

"I assure you I am fine."

"Yeah?" he walked back towards her, "What's my middle name?"

She laughed, it was a simple question. "You have never told me." She loved the child-like innocence he possessed, and the way that, when necessary, he could become the most amazing man she'd ever met.

"It's a crummy name anyway."

She locked on to his eyes, his cool hazel clashed against her deep brown. She closed the distance between them, placed her hands on his shoulder and lowered her head. When his forehead touched hers she whispered, "Thank you."

Despite what John had said earlier, she did feel special. He could just have easily decided the risk was too great – but of course she knew that would never be the case, but still.

"Okay, well then, you…you should know that you are special."

She opened her eyes, their foreheads still touched, but she could see his eyes. His eyes had been the first thing she'd really noticed about him when they'd met. They were softer than those of the men he traveled with. John's eyes had been friendly, vibrant and expressive. They matched the man that he was so completely.

Looking into them now, Teyla saw comfort glaze over any worry he'd felt; she knew it to be the result of her touch. She'd always been a comfort to him, had always been there, and always would be. John Sheppard's eyes were only part of his appeal. Right at this moment though, his eyes spoke volumes to Teyla. She could read the desire burning in them.

She was certain they mimicked her own, "I know." She breathed.

She leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of John's face; she pulled him down to her. His lips were warm, soft and giving. They were perfect. She felt his hands drop to her waist and she let him pull her closer. She let him deepen their kiss because it felt right. It felt better than she'd ever imagined. To be so close to him, after wanting to but not daring for so long…it was like coming home.

Nothing else mattered. The infirmary disappeared, noise ceased (she swore it had to be because the beat of her heart and the scent and feel of John had overwhelmed her senses). There were no other people, and if there were she certainly didn't care.

Everything felt special.


	6. Sea Breeze

This is set pretty much any time after "The Long Goodbye".

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Sea Breeze (Part 1/1)

John Sheppard, Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, pushed out every molecule of air in his lungs before sweeping his hand across a wall panel to announce his presence. He brought it back so that the laptop he held was in two hands, and then he stared at the floor, shaking his head. In all likelihood he was throwing himself into a situation where he was going to be thoroughly laughed at.

But damn if he hadn't tried to avoid the situation. It had been two days and the thought, hell the image wouldn't go away. Every time he saw her – BAM – there it was, playing out right before his eyes.

So he had to do something about it, he couldn't just ignore it. Well, he could, but honestly? He didn't want to.

The way his mind played it, it was like an old black and white film. Classy and peaceful, where the only sound was a soft tune on piano, and everything seemed right.

It was during a meeting in the morning when he'd decided he needed to see it happen. He'd stopped hearing anything being said, and in hindsight, he was surprised they hadn't called him on his daydreaming earlier. He had spent practically ten minutes just watching her. Trying to keep a smile off his face as he imagined her hands on him, her head against his shoulder…

Then Rodney and his fingers had suddenly appeared in John's sight, snapping insistently, saying "Earth to Colonel Sheppard…" John must have looked at him oddly, because Rodney reconsidered his statement, "…or, uh, well, you know what I mean."

That had been it; he needed to get this out of his system, out of his head.

The door finally slid open and Teyla smiled up at him.

"John."

"Teyla." He glanced down the hall, and she followed his movement.

"Is everything all right?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. She stepped aside and let him in. He took up his earlier stance in the middle of her room, only this time the floor didn't fill his vision. The door closed behind her, as Teyla took a few cautious steps toward him.

"I uh…I'm not interrupting, am I?" he shifted the laptop in his hands. He'd spent the better part of his day neglecting paper work in favor of creating the list this computer stored. And it hadn't been easy.

"I am not busy. What did you need?"

He sat the laptop on her desk, and booted it up.

He turned back to her and ducked his head sheepishly, "Do you want to dance?"

Her smile was instant. It was the kind of smile people had when they were asked something that surprised the hell out of them. Usually it was accompanied by a little huff silent laughter.

She wore the smile still, subtler now, as she asked, "You are serious?"

"Yeah." It was all he could say, because unless he got the answer he was hoping for, he wanted to minimize the humiliation.

She looked him over, turning the idea in her mind. John got the distinct impression that she had her own questions first. "For what reason?"

"I've, uh…" how was he supposed to explain this? I was walking around the other night, caught a few scenes of some god-awful-sappy-lovey-dovey chick flick, and now…well, he really just wanted to dance. Just one dance, slow and wrapped up in the arms of someone he cared about. And that meant Teyla.

She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head and still that smile was there.

"I just want to dance with you." He said. He turned back to the computer, clicked a few buttons and readied the music. He didn't just turn back to her this time, he went to her, and when he was only inches away and they locked eyes, he said, "I've been thinking about it for days."

Dreaming it too, but that was another story all together.

Then the music came, soft and gentle. He'd spent most of the day tracking down slow songs that would fit the image in his head. He hadn't turned up much, only a hand full of classical composers and some contemporary instrumental bluegrass. And the only people who had had it were female. Talk about embarrassing. But he'd sworn them all to secrecy so he wasn't worried.

So it wasn't exactly a piano playing – more of a mandolin, fiddle kind of thing, but it worked. He took her hand, raising it slowly to his shoulder. He wanted to give her plenty of time to tell him no, if that's what she wanted. He just hoped that if she didn't want to dance that she'd actually said "No." instead of throwing a punch his way.

She didn't move, but he could see in her eyes that when she did, it wouldn't be to pull away.

* * *

When he reached for her other hand, she grabbed on his. She had watched only a few Earth movies, mostly "action packed" ones, as they had been advertised, but she had managed to attend the few and far between ladies nights.

She did not need anyone to instruct her in the dance that John was asking her to participate in. So she took his hand, and guided it to her waist as she took a step closer to him. What embarrassment he had felt earlier fled his body with visible affects. His muscles loosened and he smiled – it lit up his entire being, and she could feel the energy and happiness roll off him.

She brought her other hand up, clasping her hands together behind his neck. Her fingers brushed against his skin and she felt him shiver just slightly.

"This is correct?" even though she did not need the reassurance, she like having him tell her of Earth customs and they way the were performed.

"Perfect." He whispered. She felt his other hand on her waist, and one of them slipped to the small of her back to pull her closer still. And she allowed it. He started moving his feet, slowly, and then his entire body began to sway with the gentle tones coming from his computer. She let him lead her; choose the motion and the direction of their dance. She was utterly content to just be with him, this close to him.

In the beginning, when they had first begun to work together, she had wondered if the feelings she had been experiencing were gratitude, or something more. John Sheppard had saved her and her people, and offered them a way to strike back at the Wraith.

She had been certain it was gratitude.

But then a year had passed and she was less certain.

By the end of the second year she knew she had been mistaken.

If she were honest with herself, she had known before that, but had not wanted to speak of it. It was not until after Thalen had told her that John cared for her – _more than she knew_ – and though she thought him to be a liar, she began to entertain the idea that she and John could truly be something more.

When John had avoided her for a day after the incident, she believed Thalen's words to be true.

Such work to get to this moment. It should have been simpler.

She stepped closer, careful to avoid stepping on his feet (she may be graceful, but this was still something she was unaccustomed to, she did not want to look foolish). She rearranged her arms, so that she had access to John's shoulder, and there she laid her head.

She could hear the steady _thumpthump_ of his heart, and she closed her eyes. It was a sound she could easily fall asleep to, if she allowed herself. She felt the pressure of his cheek against the top of her head, and his arms tightened around her.

They stayed like that, swaying in time with the music, for a long time. It took her a few minutes to realize that the music had stopped playing, but she did not let go of John.

He stopped moving, but he did not let go either. In that position they stood, but Teyla did not mind, she could still hear his heart, still smell him.

"Teyla?" he finally whispered, he must have thought she had fallen asleep.

"Yes John?" she whispered back. She could swear the beating of his heart had just changed. She opened her eyes, surprised to see that her room had grown dim. The sun had set.

John was looking down at her, and she thought she saw something in his eyes – a mischievous idea, perhaps?

She straightened and looked at him through the inches of haze that separated them.

"John?"

He brought a finger to his lips, a motion she had learned long ago, that called for silence.

When he leaned down to her, she felt her own heart begin to beat out a new pattern. She watched him the entire time, right up until his lips had pressed against hers. Then her eyes snapped shut, and she found she was responding to his kiss without thought. And what's more her arms had tightened around his neck, dragging him down to her.

She knew his arms were doing the same thing, she felt them press against her ribs and back.

When he pulled back he was smiling. She had heard others label this smile 'charming', she thought it was beautiful and brilliant because it reached his eyes, and John Sheppard in a state of true happiness was a sight to behold. One that she would like to see much more.

"We should do this more often." He said, a fingers gently caressing Teyla's back.

Her only response was to tangle her fingers in his hair and bring him back down to her.

* * *

Weeeee!!

It's been forever since I posted anything, and I have all these Sheyla moments I want to do, I just don't ever write them out. So I was doing Sudoku tonight and thinking about how I wanted to write something and how I wanted to see John and Teyla slow dance – and then the image of him asking her with this shy little look on his face came to me. So I had to do it.

R and R! Thanks.


	7. A Better Goodbye

A/N: Takes place during 'The Return: Pt. 1'.

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN:**

A Better Goodbye (Part 1/2)

He was biding his time.

That's what he always told himself. It's what he said to make himself feel better every time he didn't say or do the things he meant to.

Now, haphazardly dropping the last of his personal belongings into boxes, he realized how stupid that was. How stupid he was; who bides their time? Like it's something they could control. People don't get to pick and choose their moments, they're just there and you either act, or you're like John Sheppard: stupid.

Silence was a bitch, and his continued silence all these years only made the situation worse. He should have said something, done something, he'd had ample opportunity.

The expedition was being forced out of the city, by Ancients, no less (man, was he really beginning to dislike those guys). He'd told them they could come back with him, but Teyla and Ronon both had reason to stay where they were.

Her people. His fight.

So, John Sheppard was going home alone; or at least without the one person that he really…well, loved.

---- NOT LONG ENOUGH LATER ----

In the gate room they stood four to two. Teyla and Ronon against the backdrop of Atlantis; Sheppard, Elizabeth, Rodney and Carson against a one way ticket back to Earth.

He didn't even call it home anymore. It couldn't begin to measure up to Atlantis and the people he'd be leaving behind.

There was a heavy silence between the group, and John took a step toward Teyla. He was terrible at goodbyes - he'd said as much earlier. It all seemed so unreal. There was still time for things to change, some last second catastrophe just waiting to boil over, and the Ancients would have to ask for their help.

…beat…

Any second now.

…beat…

Damn.

Only one thing to do then.

He motioned to his two alien friends to come forward. "Could I just, you know…" he nodded his head back, "Get a moment."

They followed him as he stepped back, closer to the wormhole, three other sets of eyes watching, but trying to look like they weren't.

John stood, his back to the Gate, and placed a hand on each Teyla and Ronon's shoulders. "I just wanted to say, I'm taking you with me."

"Sheppard-" "John-" they both started, but before they had time, he's wrapped his fists into their clothing and tumbled backwards into the event horizon. Carson, McKay and Elizabeth took a few surprised steps forward.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" McKay shouted.

Sheppard laughed to himself, snapping back to reality. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd drag Teyla and Ronon back with him. He'd never be able to catch them both off guard enough to do it. And he doubted even his fantasy's "Can I get a moment" would be sufficient.

And he had to face it, he could never do that to them. He'd be effectively kidnapping. He cast his giant friend a glance; there wasn't a chance he'd make it through with Ronon.

He took a step towards Teyla. Not even a foot of space between them and it already felt much too far away. He looked out the corner of his eye to see who was really watching, before he laid his head against Teyla's.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and he had to swallow a breath. This was the last time he'd ever do this. The last time he'd ever feel her skin on his, her hands on him. It was the last time he'd ever get to touch her.

That was all he could think as he brought his own hands to her shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his hands drift down, just slightly and gave her arms three quick squeezes. Each squeeze punctuated with a single word in his mind:

I. Love. You.

He didn't want to let go. He was almost relieved to feel her return his gesture; almost, because she didn't know what those squeezes meant.

The ticking of his watch betrayed him; time was slipping.

"Teyla," He whispered, "I'm sorry." he opened his eyes, and looked into hers. With their foreheads still together it was impossible to break eye contact. He hoped it showed, that she could see it, hear it in his words. "I should have said something sooner."

A sad smile played at her lips, "You are not the only one who did not speak."

And that was all he needed to hear.

His hands left her shoulders like bullets. They tangled in her hair as he pulled her head forward, lifting her chin so his lips could finally touch hers. They were everything he'd expected and more.

Warm and soft, but just defiant enough to let him know he'd have to work for it. They felt welcoming and full of passion. She was kissing back just as hard, just as desperately. He felt her arms coil around him, and he could feel something welling up inside his chest. It felt like ecstasy. It was spreading out, making his fingers tingle and his stomach flutter (and John Sheppard's stomach didn't flutter). He felt light and dizzy and his lips were starting to tingle.

And if ever he was going to give in to the heat of the moment, it would be now. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and carry her away to anywhere - and beg the Ancients, just one more day. Just one.

One day to explore the undeniable beauty that is Teyla Emmagan.

It would never be enough.

He wanted the kiss to go on forever, but when they pulled apart, both of them slightly panting; he heard a hitch in her breath.

That was so unfair of him. To just lie that on her, only to have to turn around and walk away for…forever.

She pulled herself together enough to look at him and say, "I am sure that we will meet again." He could see the water gathering in her eyes, he didn't think she believed it.

He couldn't say anything, he was afraid too. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to stop talking. So he just nodded, sure that if he looked at her to much longer his own eyes would start to water.

So he turned to Ronon, and offered the man a hand.

"You're not gonna kiss me too, are you?"

He had to laugh, just a short, sad little laugh, "Not really my type. Sorry." but he did give him a hug.

Carson, Rodney and Elizabeth made their own farewells in short order. Each a little shocked to receive an official Ronon hug (which was something like being put in a vice grip), but they smiled all the same.

With one look back as they walked to the Gate, John made a silent promise to himself.

He'd be back. Someday, somehow he'd be back.

--------

* * *

So, I know there was more speaking at the end of Return Part 1, but alas, I did not re-watch it before I finished writing this. So I don't know what that dialog is. (I do LOVE that episode though, I'd re-watch it just to hear Carson's "My turtles!" - so cute).

Anyway: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Maybe I'll get inspired enough to finish the other half started bits I have for this. Bleh laziness.


	8. A Better Goodbye: Hello

Picks up at the end of 'Return - Part 1' and goes through Part 2. I just picked moments - and reading the transcript there weren't a whole lot of places for Sheyla moments, so I made some. Shep and Teyla weren't together for the C4 and shield generators…they are noooow.

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

A Better Goodbye: Hello (Part 2/2)

"So - you with us?"

John knew it had been their belief that 'the Ancestors' would take action against the Wraith, maybe even win the war this time. To learn that they'd been taken out by Replicators was no easy thing, and as little as John liked the Ancients, they didn't deserve death.

They were more than willing to return to the city.

Ronon couldn't wait, he trotted off to gather his few possessions before they headed out. Rodney, Carson and Elizabeth filed out after him and gathered around the cooking pot of "whatever-that-is", speaking in whispered voices.

John stood next to Teyla, glad to be back in her presence. She smiled up at him, "I am very pleased you have returned. It is truly wonderful to see you all again."

He swallowed and nodded. After a moment of silence she nodded to him and started to gather her own things. She pulled her tac-vest out of a chest by the entry way, they'd let her take it when they'd vacated the city.

"I'm really glad to be back." he said lamely. He groaned inwardly, and stepped closer to her. "Look, I um…" He looked to the ground, a slight shake to his head, "I'm not…sure what to say."

Teyla's hand stretched out, gripping his elbow. His eyes inched upward to meets hers, his head following slowly, giving him time to take in her face and the emotions there. He wasn't sure he could put words to them, but he knew they mimicked his own. He could see the strength of them behind her eyes, and all he could think is:

_I __**LOVE **__her._

Really, t_ruly_, _**love**_ her.

He could feel it burning in his chest and tearing through his veins.

Her hand slipped down his arm, gliding gently over his skin, until her fingers tangled with his. He could feel the smile tugging at his lips. Teyla joined him with a smile of her own, and this time she looked down.

"Hey." he said softly, his free hand coming to her chin, lifting her face. Before he knows it he's leaning in - and she isn't backing away.

But before he can steal her lips in a kiss there was a shuffling behind him and Ronon's gruff voice interrupted, "I thought we had a city to save." there was a smile in his voice.

John changed tactics and brought his forehead to Teyla's, hoping to alter the course of their thoughts. He doubted it worked. When he turned Ronon had a half smile plastered across his face. Carson and Elizabeth as well. Rodney looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

John knew the big Satedan was doing his best to keep from saying 'I told you so' or 'Saw it coming'. He was sure he'd hear it sooner or later, but for now, Ronon was right. Atlantis was in trouble. O'Neill and Woolsey were in trouble.

"I really missed you, Ronon."

He grinned, "Yeah. I hear I break hearts."

* * *

They split into groups. He wasn't sure how it ended up this way, and not that he was complaining (because he'd never), but he and Teyla were pacing each other down the hallway. They were headed for the shield generators, C4 in hand. He thought the others must be doing their best to get the two of them together.

They'd seen his actions in the Gate room before they'd left. They'd seen his almost actions back on New Athos.

He watched her nimble fingers slip the blue ARG crystal into place, drop C4 onto the tray and connect it with a single wire to a clear crystal in front. He couldn't help but remember the way those same fingers had slid down his arm. Soft and gentle and full of meaning.

He wondered for a second if the others had thought about what they were doing when they made it so he and Teyla were grouped together. Did they know he might not concentrate as he should? Did they not take into account the way she moved and spoke and smelled? Didn't they know he was utterly enthralled by her?

And how did he loose control of the grouping situation anyway?

"John."

Her voice pulled him out of his reverie, "Huh?"

"I am finished. We should continue."

"Yeah." He shook his head, and followed after her.

Following her down the eerily empty corridors (it felt wrong to be sneaking though the city, more so then when the Genii had taken possession of it), he could help but think about what came next. He'd kissed her. He'd been totally himself, in control, and he'd kissed her. Granted her reaction was much more pleasant than the very first time he kissed her…this time she'd kissed back. Her lips had…

No. Nonono.

He had to do his best to concentrate on the task at hand. It was vital that they succeed. They had to finish before they were captured. McKay had said it was all or nothing, one generator missed meant death.

But it nagged at him. What if they didn't make it out of this? What if plan…c? Or was it b? What if it didn't work? He poked his head around a corner, wondering where all the what-ifs were coming from. He nodded the all clear to Teyla and they started down the next hall.

And then he realized, it all stemmed from her. Teyla and _next_.

They shared the same feelings for one another, at least he thought so. He'd kissed her twice and both had been something of a suprise. But the things she had said, and the things she'd done since that day in the Gate room... Would they start a relationship? Would he ruin it? Because he tended to not be so great in relationships. He thought about it all the way to their next destination.

"Teyla," he whispered from his spot on the corner, looking down the corridor, "can I ask you something?"

She glanced to him, "Yes." she whispered back.

"I like you." he blurted.

She cocked her head to the side, and looked at him, "I like you as well," she turned back to the control panel, "but perhaps now is not the time-"

"No, I mean…" he checked for Replicators once more, before moving closer to her. She was right, they should work on the generators and save the talking for later. But those what-ifs played in his mind. "I mean…I want this, I want...after all of this, if we make it…" his lips came together in a thin line, he was floundering. "I'd like…_us_, to be together." The word sounded good on his lips, he'd said it before, but it had a different ring to it now.

Us. John and Teyla. Teyla and John.

She pressed a button and the tray slid back into the podium. She shifted her body toward him, "As mates?"

It caught him off guard, to hear it so bluntly, "Uh, well. Sure someday. I mean…dating. You and me." he guessed mates were probably the Athosians equivalent to boyfriend, girlfriend. Girlfriend didn't seem to aptly suit her. It felt like so much more than that, but he didn't want to rush into things (he did that often enough on missions, and look how most of those turned out).

She smiled slightly, "And this would be allowed?"

He didn't know the answer, he'd make it okay. Atlantis was a closed society - for the most part - the expedition members only had each other. Of course new people showed up with the Dadealus, and Midway was under construction, but he didn't think regualr contact with Earth would change too much of the way things were. At any rate, he'd make it okay if that's what it took.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Then -"

The city rocked under their feet. The braced against the movement, John's grabbed Teyla's shoulder, trying to steady her. His other hand went to his radio.

"McKay, what _is _that?"

McKay's hurried voice crackled back through the radio, _"They brought their ZedPMs to power the star drive."_

"So that sound is…" He shared a look with Teyla. They'd yet to see a single Replicator, and it made sense now.

"…_the city about to take off."_

"What do they want to fly around for?" Teyla shook her head, it didn't matter why, what matted was: "How are we gonna stop them?"

"_Well, I…"_

He realized his hand was still on Teyla's shoulder. He dropped his hand and looked out the window at the city, "Drones! They fired drones at us. That means the Chair is active and powered."

"_You want to fire drones at the city?" _McKay's voice came back louder this time.

"We are very far from the Chair room." Teyla told him. There was no way they'd get there in time to stop them from taking off.

"Carson." He said into his radio.

* * *

In the end, their plan had worked. The Replicators had removed the C4 thinking they'd won. The shield had been powered up and they'd all fallen to pieces. Literally.

John wasn't being court-martialed, quite the opposite actually. He was back on Atlantis for good, with his family, in his home. Expedition members were all going to be returning; computers, gear, and personal items in tow.

After he'd contacted Dadealus and Stargate Command (with the aide of General O'Neill) he'd gone to find Teyla.

"So, you were saying?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway into her old, no, her quarters. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. She seemed happy to be back in the city, but something looked like it was bothering her.

"Will you be…fired, as General O'Neill said?" she asked, her eyes coming to rest on his.

He smiled, O'Neill was a good man, "No." He looked down at his feet, he wasn't very good at expressing emotion, and he wished she would _know_. He wanted to be past all this awkward just-beginning stuff. He wanted the relationship, he wanted people to know she was his and he was hers. "I meant everything I said, Teyla." He looked at her. Maybe she just wanted to know he'd be there before she put herself out there. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Then," she stood and moved so that she was directly in front of him, within arms length, "I would very much like to…date you."

He straightened up, and brought his hand to her chin as he had back on New Athos. He leaned down to her, his other arm reaching out to wrap around her and pull her close.

He smiled into her lips as he realized he could do this as much as he wanted to, as many times as he wanted to, whenever he wanted to.

He felt her arms around him, and he deepened the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to walk her backwards into the room and let the door slide closed.

Instead, Ronon's voice sounded behind him. Ronon, the moment ruiner. "Knew it."

John lgrinned over his shoulder, the big man hadn't even stopped walking, he was already turning the corner. He wasn't wrong though, he had called John on his feeling long ago.

He turned back to Teyla, her blush was adorable. "I'm counting that as our first kiss."

"It is not our first kiss." she said, looking up.

Technically she was right, but it was different from the others. "It's our first _real_ one. No goodbyes, no bugs…" he shuddered.

"To many more." She said, pulling him back to her.

* * *

I don't know that 'tac-vest' is correct. If someone could let me know, I'd appreciate it. Also, I started this as an outline, figured what-the-heck, and launched into the chapter. I think I got all the tenses lined up, but if not, see above.

As always, thanks for reading and R and R.


	9. Sundown

This is just a super short thing that popped into my head while reading 'A Moment Of Change' by gategirl. Her fic inspired me :) Enjoy.

* * *

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Sundown (Part 1/1)

At dusk he makes his way to a balcony on the far side of the tower. He does it every day.

It's a rarely used path, and that portion of the tower just as rarely sees people.

Except for him.

And one other person.

Every day at dusk she makes her way down to the same spot. It was a happy accident the first time, then after that it was just something they did. The two of them. There were chairs there now, and a little table. Sometimes John brought beer. Sometimes Teyla brought Athosian wine.

This night though, the table and chairs were empty.

John stood by the railings, watching the sun fade, and waiting for Teyla.

He could hear her soft footsteps rounding the bend, but he didn't turn to her approach.

She slides up beside him, and he extends his arm out, pulling her in. Her arm slips around his waist, and that's how they stand; watching the sun sink into the ocean, even as the water reflected the light like a swath of liquid gold.

The sky was so brilliantly red; he could swear it was on fire. But the cool blues and purples blunted the effect and the stars were coming out. The moon would usher in the dark of night, and after a while they'd walk back to civilization, hand in hand.

The sea breeze wafted up, over the sleek metal of the city and around the two of them. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her hair move with the wind. Candid moments, when she didn't know he was looking, were his favorite. She looked unassuming and carefree. His favorite look on her.

He turned, bringing his other arm up to close her in an embrace. Her other arm would always follow suit, wrapping around him and trapping him in a trap he wouldn't ever want to escape. Her head found his chest, and his cheek would find the top of her head.

Then he would close his eyes and just breathe her in and learn the curves of her body. Most days, that's how the sun set on them.

Other days, he'd end up lounging on the ground, against the tower (those chairs didn't leave much room for physical contact). Teyla would end up with her elbows on his knees as she leaned back into this chest. He forgot about the sky then, he couldn't keep his fingers from her hair. Brown silk, he loved the feel of it.

And one of these days, they'd walk back to civilization, hand in hand, and they wouldn't let go before someone saw.


	10. Paradise

**THE LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Paradise (1/1)

A warm breeze stirs the air and shifts the leaves of the palm trees. The hammock strung up between two trees sways with the movement of the bodies it holds.

His arms are draped over and around her, and he's all skin, butterfly kisses and smooth warmth. Wisps of smoke from the stone encircled fire disperse into the gold and orange and pinks of _goodbye day _and the deep blue of night. Waves beat against the shore like a background for the wildlife. Exotic birds sing pitchy songs that, strangely enough, come together in perfect harmony.

A patchwork song of peace.

She's all whispered touches and finger tips dragging along bare arms and shoulders.

It's the first time she's been to Earth, and she wishes they'd done it years ago. They were on an island, had spent the day in the sun and sand and waves. There were birds of every color and size, creatures just off the coast playing, and flowers the like of which she had could never have dreamed.

And all the while there hadn't been a single worry. No wait for a call to action. He'd called it vacation. She'd called it bliss.

They watched the day fade in amicable silence and twisted limbs. The deep purple of night arrived, dragging all the stars behind it.

They had only the fire now, she took in his form as the orange glow hugged to his curves. Lean and muscular and more tanned than she'd seen before. Stunning.

She lays her head on his chest and listens to the _thump thump_ of his heart. She can feel her own, and it's keeping perfect time with his. She closes her eyes and soaks in his presence. He shifts into her, brings his chin to top of her head and lets out a contented breath.

This is how it should have been. How they should have been long ago.

He pulls her closer, pushes a kiss into her hair and asks, "Ready? Daedalus will be here soon."

"We have time still." she looks up at him through long lashes. He smiled down at her, warm and welcome and just a touch mischievous.

"We do."

She edges up onto an elbow, careful not to tip the hammock on which they lay. She brings her hand to his face, fingers tracing his jaw, gliding over three days worth of stubble. She sends her own smile down at him, places her hand flat against his cheek, guiding his face just so.

"This we must do again." she whispers as she leans in. There's a consenting murmur, but it's lost in a tangle of lips.

* * *

Short, I know, but I tried to make it longer and I felt like it just kind of took away from it. Hope you enjoyed it. I have a couple more half started and one that's really clear in my mind that I just need to get down. It's really cute, I think. =)

Review!!! Thanks tons everyone!


	11. Knock, knock

**LAST OF THE POPCORN**

Knock, knock. (Part 1/1)

She'd had a reason for coming to his quarters. Had, of course, being the operative word. She could not, for life of her recall what that reason was.

The fault was entirely hers. The movements she'd taken were too ingrained, too second nature.

Down the hall, left at the corner, just a bit further then, knock, wave a hand over the panel, enter and greet John, who would be smiling up from his laptop or a book or magazine.

Not this time.

This time she had forgotten a step, a vital step. Had she knocked? Had she waited for a response from within the room? She didn't remember. How could she? She tried to console herself with the thought that the door would have been locked had he not been there or if he'd been… otherwise indisposed.

She had never, in a thousand years, imagined walking into the scene she found herself in now.

John Sheppard, her friend, her team leader was frozen in a doorway on the other side of his room, dripping water with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

She knew she should have looked away; it would have been the proper thing to do. She should have muttered an apology and backed out of the room. She should have had the will to do those things, but she couldn't. And she didn't.

She felt the coolness of the air, and caught the smell coming from his bathroom; it was entirely him. It left her in a fog. Her eyes closed softly as she sucked in a breath. She never even thought about turning around and coming back later. She just stood there, mimicking John's stance.

Her eyes started to roam across his body, and she knew he was watching her take him in.

His hair was plastered to his head, tamed by the water, she found it strangely endearing. Light glanced off his wet skin as his muscles tensed and relaxed as he made to move, then changed his mind. Her eyes drifted across his hair covered chest, and followed a path laid out in soft brown hair down his body.

She felt a smile playing at her lips, and she tried her hardest to keep it from her face. The shock and excitement and wonder of the sight before her made it next to impossible.

"Uh…" it's the first sound he made since she walked into his room. "Hey." He smiles awkwardly at her.

Reality rushed back to her then. It was as if she was just realizing where she was. She blushed and looked down. She didn't have to fight the urge to smile any more; she was finally feeling the proper emotions the situation warranted. She was terribly embarrassed.

She had stood there eyeing him like he was something to be had.

"Forgive me, I should have knocked." She started stepping back, trying hard to keep her head down because she wanted nothing more than to look at him again; but she knew she would get lost in the sight before her.

She'd stand staring again.

She left the room in such a rush she missed the lopsided grin that spread across John's face.


End file.
